


Who Killed Carmen Sandiego?

by DrCosimaCormier



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Cartoon 1994)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: I think the title says it all..... or does it? read and find out!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Who Killed Carmen Sandiego?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope y'all enjoy this and sorry this is so short and even deeper apologies if my writing is no good, lol! longer chapters to come!

“Why aren’t you running, Carmen?” Ivy asked as she stared at the woman in front of her.

Carmen shook her head. “Run where, Ivy? We’re on the Eiffel Tower .” Carmen replied.

“So no jet pack?” Ivy asked. It was unusual of Carmen to just stay within arms reach of the ACME detective when she could easily make her escape.

“No jet pack, Ivy. I’m all yours for the taking.” Carmen responded.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. “Carmen, if this is your idea of a joke, it’s not funny.”

“I would never joke about something this serious, detective. If you want me, I’m yours.” Carmen replied before holding out her hands.

Ivy carefully made her way over to Carmen before putting the handcuffs on her. Sure, Ivy and Zack had caught Carmen before, but this time was far too easy. Carmen was definitely up to something, Ivy was sure of it.

“Something’s off, Carmen.” Ivy said.

“What do you mean?” Carmen asked.

Ivy didn’t answer the question as she called in for back up. It was just her and Carmen up on the Eiffel Tower, what could go wrong?

“You’re ignoring my question, Ivy. What did you mean when you said something’s off?” Carmen said, reiterating her question.

Ivy let out a frustrated groan. “Where is that back-up?” Ivy muttered to herself.

“I’m only going to ask one more time, detective. What did you mean?” Carmen asked.

“With you.” Ivy said quietly. “Something’s off with you. This whole case has been too easy and now you’re just letting me put you in custody. What’s up with you, Carmen?” Ivy replied.

Carmen shrugged. “Guess I’m just tired of this little cat and mouse game.” Carmen responded. “You’ve been on my case for years and as much as I love the adventures, I think it’s time for me to call it quits.”

“But couldn’t you do that on an island or something?” Ivy asked. Ivy shook her head as she took Carmen’s handcuffs off. “Go.”

Carmen gave Ivy a baffled look. “What?”

“Go. Go before I change my mind.” Ivy said. Zack wasn’t going to be too happy about this decision.

“Detective, did you not hear me? I’m done. No more stealing and no more games.” Carmen said.

Ivy nodded her head. “Of course I heard you, but do you really want to spend the rest of your life in prison? Besides, making the arrest isn’t as fun when you just give yourself up.” Ivy said before calling off the backup, citing that Carmen had gotten away…. again.

“Ivy, why are you doing this?” Carmen asked softly.

 _What is her problem?_ Ivy thought to herself. _I’m giving her the opportunity to get away and she’s still here, asking me questions instead of escaping._ “I could ask you the same thing, but you already answered that question.” Ivy replied.

Carmen then did something that surprised not only her but Ivy too. Carmen hugged Ivy. It was a, surprisingly, warm and comforting hug and Ivy melted into the embrace. It was nice. But it only lasted a few seconds before Carmen abruptly ended the hug.

Carmen stepped back, close to the edge of the famous attraction. “I may be tired of our little game, but until next crime, detective.” Carmen said before jumping from the tower and opening a parachute.

Ivy laughed to herself. “She was telling the truth.” Ivy said to herself. Ivy let out a deep sigh before C-5ing it back to ACME Headquarters.

“What happened out there, Ivy?” Zack asked.

“Same thing that always happens. Carmen got away.” Ivy replied.

“I don’t believe you.” Zack said.

“Well, believe it, little bro, cause that’s what happened.” Ivy responded. "Come on, let's go home. I've got some paperwork to catch up on and you need to get some sleep." Ivy said before they said bye to The Chief and left ACME for the night. 

Ivy couldn't sleep that night as she thought about how Carmen had said that she was done with their cat and mouse game and was willing to let Ivy arrest her. Ivy didn't know if Carmen was being dead serious or if it was her idea of a joke despite Carmen saying that she'd never joke about something like that, but she'd find out one way or another the next time she came face to face with Carmen, preferably alone. Ivy had finally fallen asleep at the thought of the hug Carmen had given her, it was a shock to her, but it was still a nice surprise. 

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since I've made a carmen fic and I've had this one and a few others in the works! anyway, leave a comment and tell me what you think so far! looking forward to updating as soon as I can!
> 
> Follow me on social if you just wanna keep up with me  
> Twitter: drcosimacormier  
> Tumblr: homoo-wan-kenobi


End file.
